Prêt
by Di-Bee
Summary: Quand s'installe un prêt de livres sur Atlantis, nul ne sait où ça peut mener. Shweir


Titre : Prêt

Auteur : Di

Résumé : Quand s'installe un prêt de livres sur Atlantis, nul ne sait où ça peut mener. Shweir

Disclaimer : Pas à moi pas de sous (par contre y'a quelques livres que je veux bien garder lol)

Note de l'auteur : Allez savoir où je suis allée chercher ça. J'avoue avoir eu en tête les 'Dans mon Dédale, j'ai mis' de Clio. ( Et Harry Potter aussi^^)

J'avoue le titre est pas extraordinaire. Si je trouve mieux, je modifierai^^

**Liste des livres disponibles à l'emprunt**

_L'art de la guerre_, **Sun Tzu** ( version anglaise, russe, allemande, japonaise, chinoise et coréenne.)

_Pride and Prejudice,_ **J. Austen** (anglais)

_Altantis, la cité perdue_ (version ancienne, lantienne, ancien égyptien, ancien hébreu, ancien grec et traduite, s'adresser au Dr Weir)

_Bible_ (anglais, gaélique, tchèque, français)

_Apprendre l'anglais en dix jours_ (version française uniquement.)

_Les avancées techniques en République Tchèque_ (s'adresser au Dr Zelenka) (langue originale)

_Tintin au Congo_ (version française, allemande ou flamande(bande dessinée))

**Agatha Christie :** _Les cinq petits cochons_ (anglais, plusieurs exemplaires)

_Les dix petits nègres_ (idem)

...

(Une bonne partie de la collection est disponible, se renseigner auprès des responsables.)

_Harry Potter ..._ (tous livres, anglais, latin (oui ça existe ce n'est pas une faute de frappe)) **J. K. Rowling**

_Robinson Crusoë,_** Daniel Defoë** (anglais)

_Guide de survie en milieu hostile_ (manuel militaire, anglais) **NB : Si vous n'appliquez pas déjà son contenu, c'est mauvais pour vous !**

_Le Journal D'Anne Franck_, version flamande

_Guiness book des records, 1990 _(anglais, français)

_Washington Post_ (25 décembre 2000, version originale)

_Les Beatles, une légende_ (version anglaise (mais beaucoup de photos))

_L'art des Haiku_ (version japonaise)

_L'art de l'Origami_ (version japonaise, anglaise)

_L'art des bonsaï_ (version japonaise anglaise)

_Guide du botaniste averti_, anglais

_L'Anatomie_ de** Gray**, anglais

_Le Hockey au Canada_ ((anglais /français) s'adresser au Dr McKay)

Dictionnaires : Anglais/Italien, Anglais/Français, Anglais/Japonais, Anglais/Allemand, Français/Allemand. (Pour les langues anciennes, voir avec le Dr Weir)

Pour les écrits du **Dr Jackson**, merci de s'adresser à son fan-club qui se réserve le droit de prêter ou non les ouvrages.

Liste non exhaustive, s'adresser au coordinateur (_Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard J._) pour plus amples informations et prêts possibles.

Toute contribution sera la bienvenue.

Une liste complète sera proposée et éditée sur le tableau d'affichage principale.

**Nous remercierons les utilisateurs à l'avenir de ne laisser aucune réflexion sur la présente feuille.**

Sur une idée du _Lieutenant Colonel_ avec l'appui du _Dr Weir._

Après avoir relu pour la peut-être dixième fois, il alla déposer, un sourire sur le visage, la liste de livres sur la bureau de la dirigeante, et attendit qu'elle lève les yeux de ce qui semblait être un charabia ancien pour parler.

Quand elle le fit, il perçut une pointe de fatigue dans le regard, et se dit que si Carson lui avait conseillé du repos il ferait mieux de reporter son forcing sur la dirigeante qui paraissait ne pas pouvoir tenir debout.

Comme pour le contredire, elle se leva, prit la feuille et se mit à arpenter le bureau à pas lents, en la parcourant des yeux. Il cherchait son approbation quand elle releva les yeux. Elle se contenta d'aquiescer, de lui rendre la feuille et de lui sourire. Un faible petit sourire, mais qui suffit à rallumer cette sensation qu'il s'acharnait à éteindre depuis des semaines. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une guirlande de Noël clignotante qui flashait chaque fois qu'Elizabeth était là, faisait le moindre mouvement. Assez gênant comme sensation.

Il se rappela comment tout cela avait commencé.

_Il regardait son sac d'un air absent. Il avait déjà lu, lu, relu et rerelu les deux livres qu'il avait apporté. Ronon était dans la salle d'entrainement. Il avait déjà mangé. Et s'ennuyait à mourir. Il n'avait pas, plus, envie de courir, il avait épuisé toute activité intéressante. Ca faisait deux jours que Beckett leur interdisait toute mission sous prétexte que la dernière les avait affaiblis. Affaiblis, mon oeil, il aurait presque pu battre Ronon s'il n'avait pas eu envie de se retrouver couvert de bleus. Il ouvrit la couverture de Pride and Prejudices. Quelle idée aussi d'emmener ce bouquin ! Son regard tomba sur un nom, un simple nom, et s''il avait été dans son bain il aurait probablement lancé un Eurêka triomphant. Le livre à la main, il se précipita à l'extérieur. Finalement, il était d'humeur pour un petit footing. _

_Il arriva devant le bureau de la dirigeante pour la trouver eu pleine discussion, ou plutôt dispute avec le colonel du Dédale. Ah, celui là, ce qu'il pouvait lui courir sur le haricot!_

_Il attendit patiemment à l'extérieur. Enfin, patient, oui, mais seulement les quinze premières minutes. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Quand le militaire chauve sortit, le regard dur et les mâchoires serrées, il se recula pour le laisser passer, et entra en trombe dans le bureau de la dirigeante qui avait l'air d'être prête à lancer n'importe quoi au premier venu. En l'occurence, lui. _

_« Quoi! »lui lança-t-elle d'un ton dur sans même le regarder. Il s'arrêta net. Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment. _

_« J'ai une idée ? », lança-t-il plus comme une question qu'une affirmation. Elle releva un regard las vers lui, et fronça les sourcils en regardant ses mains. _

_« Vous lisez du Jane Austen. » _

_Il se sentit gêné. _

_« Oui ça m'arrive de lire, vous savez. » A croire qu'elle le prenait pour un abruti._

_« D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je suis venu, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus ferme. J'ai eu une idée qui pourrait un peu améliorer le quotidien de la cité. Et nous distraire tous un peu. »_

_Elle releva un regard intéressé._

_« On a tous et toutes emmené un ou deux livres avec nous. »_

_Elle hocha la tête, elle avait dépassé le quota, pour sa part, mais bon..._

_« La plupart d'entre nous avons lu et relu lesdits livres, et... si on organisait une sorte de bibliothèque, enfin, de réseau de prêt qui permette de s'échanger les livres, ça permettrait de diversifier un peu tout ça. Pour les langues, ça va pas être facile, mais y'a sans doute moyen de s'arranger. »_

_Elle hochait la tête. Ils avaient continué à parler comme ça pendant quelques minutes, et s'étaient mis d'accord sur un ensemble de points, avant que John n'envoie un mémo à tout le personnel, proposant l'idée, et demandant des participations._

C'est ainsi que l'idée était arrivée. Il vit la dirigeante lever un sourcil à la mention de la participation du fan club du Dr Jackson

« Il est au courant ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Euh, je ne crois pas. » Il était amusé, lui aussi.

- Et, vous croyez vraiment que mes traductions vont intéresser quelqu'un, lui demanda-t-elle en riant.. Et j'ai pas spécialement envie de supporter tous les curieux qui cherchent un dictionnaire de grec pour jouer à la pierre de rosette. »

Il baissa un regard un peu penaud, mais nota le sourire persistant sur le visage de la dirigeante.

« Une dernière question, qui est fan des Beatles ? s'étonna-t-elle d'un ton toujours plus amusé. Il détourna les yeux.

-En fait.... »

Elle sifflota un 'Hey Jude' à moitié en riant et le vit, une fois n'est pas coutume, rougir.

« Robinson Crusoë?

-Cadeau de Rodney à Ronon. Allez savoir pourquoi... »

Elle rit franchement et il ne put détacher ses yeux du visage de la diplomate. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il trouve une solution, ça allait finir par le rendre dingue. Il croisa son regard, et sentit le sien vaciller. Elle ne riait plus et semblait, comme captivée. Par lui? Non, c'était définitivement impossible. A moins que...

Elle avait comblé l'espace entre eux et l'avait embrassé sans autre transition, coupant court à ses réflexions, trouvant leur solution. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre et craignit qu'elle ne rompe le baiser. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était l'homme d'action et elle sensée démêler toute situation compliquée avec des mots,mais... ça allait bien au delà des mots. Il s'enivrait de son odeur, du goût de ses lèvres.

Quand il se séparèrent à court d'air, il discerna quelque chose de différent dans ses yeux.

'Révolution' souffla-t-elle sur ses lèvres, avant de reprendre le baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, léger, contre ses lèvres, quand elle le sentit l'entourer de ses bras.

Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge à la porte et se séparèrent violemment, les mains du militaire toujours sur la taille de la diplomate.

« Je ne fais que passer » appuya Caldwell avec un regard mauvais et fit demi-tour sous les regards angoissés du couple. Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, John vérifia qu'il était partit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Quitte à être découverts... autant en profiter. Et 'Révolution' criait l'autoradio Beatles dans son subconscient assommé par le baiser.

Elizabeth se recula finalement, et souffla dans son cou :

« Que pensez-vous de Jane Austen ?

-Dépassé, répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Ah, et c'est quoi un 'haiku' ?

-Un poème japonais.

-Oh.

-Oui.

-Vous avez déjà lu 'L'art de la guerre' ?

-D'après vous ? »

Il abandonna le dialogue pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Même si le projet tombait à l'eau, froide, qui entourait la cité, il n'aurait pas tout perdu. Peut-être même qu'elle lui prêterait ses exemplaires d'Harry Potter.


End file.
